


Telepathy (Better Title coming)

by SerenityShadows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Djinni & Genies, M/M, Nightclub, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new supernatural force comes to Beacon Hills, Derek get pissed off because Stiles is a little shit and never does what he tells him too. (A.K.A Stiles makes a new friend, get 'cursed' and gets a pretty interesting peek into Derek's head)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telepathy (Better Title coming)

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, I opened my ask box on Tumblr and got a few prompts this was one of them.
> 
> Basically, they asked for Stiles with Telepathy. I delivered. I'm still working on this but I figured I'd post what I had so far.

_“Just wanna know what’s going on in his head sometimes.” Stiles slurred, body tipping over. The drag queen next to him just smiled motherly at the young man as he nestled into her shoulder and waited for their cab._

_“Who’s that, dear?” Jeanie asked as she reached over to ruffle his hair._

_“Derek.” Stiles whined._

_“This is the man you were talking about earlier? The sourpuss?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Hmmm…” She murmured, still smiling. “Stiles?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“If you could wish for anything in the world, what would it be?”_

_“I wish I could know what he thinks about.”_

_“Your wish is my command.” She whispered softly, slowly stroking his hair until he fell asleep._

_*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***_

“Oh, fuuuuuuuck.” Stiles groaned into his pillow as the ringing in his head reached explosive levels.

_OH, wait. That’s not my head._

He opened bleary eyes. Blinking a few times to clear the haziness, he picked up his phone from his bedside table and saw a few missed texts from ‘The Pack’ grouping message. Apparently, Derek was calling an emergency pack meeting about some new scent that the leather trio had picked up on a random boundary check and he wanted everyone there, including the token human.

 Scott was already around the corner to come pick him up. Though he didn’t say anything about it to the others, the True Alpha knew the reason why Stiles had gone out to the Jungle last night and was as sympathetic as his straight best friend could be when dealing with his friend’s gay crises.  

“Stiles!”

 He groaned out a response.

“Scott’s here to pick you up.” His dad called out unnecessarily loud, in Stiles’ opinion but that was probably the hangover talking more than anything.

Stiles groaned again but pushed himself off the bed and haphazardly changed into a clean pair of jeans and a T-shirt with a red plaid over-shirt. He went to the bathroom, brushing a few fingers through his hair before grabbing a toothbrush and brushing his teeth a few times with it and some toothpaste. After he was finished, he made his way downstairs and met Scott, who just chuckled and patted his back as they got into the car. 

The car ride was silent and soon, they were at the loft.  Everyone else was inside already and Derek only glared at them as they came on and then the meeting commenced. Basically, it was just Derek telling them to stay away from the new club that had opened last night.

 _Well whoops._ Stiles thought sarcastically to himself, snorting and ignoring the looks that everyone gave him. He was going back tonight anyway to see if he could find Jeannie. He’d meant to get her number so they could stay in contact. She had made sure he’d gotten home safe and was probably the best listener he’d come across for a while.

* * *

Derek’s eyes glared red from across the room and Stiles rolled his own eyes, turning his back on the wolf to chat with the guy who had sat down next to him.

“So what are you doing after this?”

“I,” Stiles started to say but a sudden warm hand around his arm had him trailing off and turning to glare at the Alpha. Derek just glared back and pulled him from the chair, ignoring the questioning sound the guy gave from next to them. His hand was like a vice grip around Stiles’ arm and he didn’t let go as they maneuvered through the club.

“What the fuck were you thinking, Stiles?” Derek finally demanded throwing Stiles into the alley behind the club, door slamming shut behind him. “I told you to stay away. This isn’t the damn Jungle.”

“You don’t think I know that?” Stiles said after regaining his balance and getting in Derek’s face. “Of course, I fucking knew that.”

“Then what the fuck are you doing here?” Derek growled back, eyes flashing red.

“None of your fucking business. What are you? My dad? You don’t control me, Derek.”

_I’m_ _trying to save your pathetic teenage ass_ _._

“It doesn’t need saving!” Stile bit out, fists clenching. He was so caught up in his anger that he didn’t notice Derek’s eyebrows rising. He only saw the resulting expression.

“There it is! The standard sourwolf bitch face. Great. Now you’re probably going to slam me up against a wall and threaten me, like you do all the time.”

_Oh for fuck’s sake, that was one time._

“I don’t fucking care that it was only one time, Derek. You’re constantly throwing me against things.”

“Stiles!”

“No you don’t get to lecture me Derek. I’ve been 18 for two fucking months. If I’m fucking old enough to get into this club, then I can handle my own damn problems.”

_Really? Because I’m pretty fucking sure the Djinn cursed you._

“I’m not cursed, damn It! It didn’t even come anywhere near me.”

_You’re reading my thoughts right now._

 “Derek, I think you hit your head or something. I can’t read minds.” Stiles stated, fists clenching as he stared the Alpha down. When Derek’s eyes flashed again, realization hit Stiles hard. “None of that whole spiel was verbal, was it?” He swallowed, heartbeat ratcheting up as his legs already set themselves to flee. Derek shook his head, looking murderous.

“Fuck!” Stiles said, eloquently then took off like a shot down the alley but he didn’t make it very far before a heavy weight hit him and his cheek met brick.

 “Don’t fucking run away from a wolf, you idiot.” The Alpha growled, eyes no doubt flaring blood red as he pinned Stiles further into the wall by pressing his forearm across his shoulders and holding them there. “It’s a fucking invitation. What did that asshole do to you, Stiles?”

 “For the record, how the hell was I supposed to know that she was supernatural? Though in retrospect, she’d said the word Genie but I was wasted and the world was really fuzzy so I thought she was just telling me her name!”  Stiles insisted, struggling in Derek’s grasp which really was just making the whole pants being _way_ too tight situation worse.

Derek just growled and Stiles just huffed in annoyance. 

“I made a wish, okay? A really stupid and alcohol fueled wish and now it’s coming back to bite me in the as….” A sudden image of a large dark head of hair and the feel of the sharp sting of teeth on his ass had him stuttering to a stop and blood rushing to his cheeks.

“D-Derek?”

“Ignore it!” Said wolfgrowled sounding surly pushing him, causing his cheek to scrape against the red brick “What was the wish?”

“Uh,” Stiles blanked, that image still assaulting his brain.

“Stiles!”

“I just wanted to know what goes on in your head, okay?” Stiles blurted out and once it was out, he couldn’t stop. “You never talk to anyone unless you have too. It’s so frustrating because no one knows what goes on in there. You always go to complete silence whenever I come into the room and then sometimes you snark back at me when I’m being a total a-hole, which yeah I know I can admit it to myself that I’m an asshole sometimes, and then completely ignore me that next day like I pissed you off or something and it bothers me so much because I feel like I did something or said something to set you off and you never fucking tell me what it is!”

“You want to know that badly? Fine!”

Stiles went flying around and his back hit the wall with a thud. He gasped in pain but his mouth was quickly filled with what could only be Derek’s tongue.

“Mmmmpppff.” Stiles had no idea what the noise coming from was even supposed to be but he really didn’t have more than a second of contemplating it when his head was suddenly swamped with images.

************************

_Sweat. Steam. Hot water pouring down around them. Pale hands dotted with moles fisted in dark hair. Dark hair moving as incredible heat wraps itself around a red flushed cock._

_* * * * *_

_Stiles writhing around in black satin. The feeling of being full beyond belief. Indescribable pleasure as Derek pounded into Stiles, hips like pistons as he moved in and out of him with werewolf speed._

_* * * * *_

_The feel of fingertips trailing over every inch of exposed skin. Soft lips pressed against every moles and freckle. Gentle rocking as they panted into each mouths, feeling crests of pleasure washing over them._

                                                                                                               ************************

“Fuck!” Derek exclaimed as he broke the kiss and buried his face into Stiles’ neck.

“W-What now?” Stiles asked as Derek panted and his hands toyed with the strings on his hoodie.

“Now?” Derek just smirked. “Now, I’m going to drag your ass back to my loft and we’re going to do it for real.”

Stiles could only moan.


End file.
